


Still

by Katherine



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: The Great White Shark, Gen, Parrotfish, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Dealing with that shark had been an adventure for all the Octonauts, but the triumph and dance break didn't mean a break for Peso. He had the parrotfish to check over, still.





	Still

Dealing with that shark had been an adventure for all the Octonauts, but the triumph and dance break didn't mean a break for Peso. He had the parrotfish to check over, still. The fish probably weren't waiting neatly, not after that scare. But he had a responsibility.

As Peso opened his medical kit and got out the tongue depressors, he spoke to the parrotfish school. "The shark is friendly when he isn't hungry," he told them. _Friendly in a way even when he was hungry..._

The parrotfish were milling about, starting to put themselves into a convenient line for him again.

"And when he's flipped over and calm, the shark is ticklish!" Peso added.

None of the parrotfish looked as if impressed by that fact.


End file.
